


Для танго нужны двое

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins, Asshole Brock Rumlow, Blood and Injury, Boring Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Frenemies, Friendship, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pain in the AssTony Stark, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: — Тебе приснился страшный сон?— Да. Очень страшный.— Побыть с тобой?— Останься со мной навсегда.©
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Для танго нужны двое

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано по заявке](https://ficbook.net/requests/514317/)   
> 

Выдержки из досье, составленного начальником отделения сбора разведданных советником 1 ранга старшим агентом Н. Романофф.  
(Текст в скобках написан от руки составителем досье).

Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Родился в Бруклине четвертого июля тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого года в семье ирландских иммигрантов Джозефа и Сары Роджерс.  
Отец погиб во время Первой мировой.  
В детстве С.Г. Роджерс был мелким, тощим и страдал от нескольких врожденных хронических заболеваний. Однако отличался сильным характером и верой в справедливость, из-за чего регулярно попадал в драки. Мать, скончавшаяся от туберкулеза в тысяча девятьсот тридцать шестом, была медсестрой.  
После ее смерти С.Г. Роджерс, десять лет бравший уроки у живущего по соседству известного в прошлом художника, начал подрабатывать рисованием комиксов и вывесок для лавок и магазинов.  
После вступления Соединенных Штатов во Вторую мировую войну, С.Г. Роджерс предпринял несколько попыток попасть на фронт, но был признан негодным к службе из-за многочисленных проблем со здоровьем.  
Осенью тысяча девятьсот сорок второго С.Г. Роджерс отправился на призывной пункт, находящийся на выставке технологий будущего. Там, после очередного отказа, он встретил доктора Авраама Эрскина, решившего испытать на нем сыворотку суперсолдата. В ночь перед экспериментом Эрскин сообщил С.Г. Роджерсу, что тот станет вторым человеком, на котором испробуют сыворотку. Первый раз ее испытали на основателе Гидры — Иоганне Шмидте. (сверхчеловеком-то он стал, но ой… побочечка вышла — лысая, красная голова… простите, сэр, не удержалась).  
В октябре С.Г. Роджерсу ввели сыворотку и облучили вита-лучами.  
Из капсулы вышел суперсолдат. (который почти тут же упал в обморок, увидев на груди застреленного доктора Эрскина зеленое пятно крови).  
Врачами было установлено, что физически С.Г. Роджерс стал абсолютно здоровым, но произошел сбой и у него возникла протанопия. (разновидность дальтонизма, при которой человек не различает красный цвет и все его оттенки. страдающие протанопией путают красный цвет с коричневым, чёрным, бурым и, как в случае С.Г. Роджерса, — зелёным).  
После проведенных исследований С.Г. Роджерсу выдали костюм и вибраниумный щит, окрашенные в цвета флага США, и для пробуждения в народе патриотических чувств и желания вкладывать деньги в облигации, используемые для финансирования военных действий, под именем Капитана Америка отправили в тур по стране.  
В одном из городов С.Г. Роджерс узнал о существовании последней базы Шмидта и о его планах напасть на США. Он направился туда и проник в груженый снарядами самолет, где вступил со Шмидтом в схватку. В разгар которой тот поднял Тессеракт (сэр, вам ведь не нужно рассказывать, что это такое. я видела у вас в кабинет Гусю, сэр. прошу прощения, сэр) и исчез.  
Поняв, что не сможет совершить посадку без риска детонации снарядов, С.Г. Роджерс направил самолет в Арктику, подальше от обитаемых мест, где и затопил вместе с собой.  
Нашли и разморозили С.Г. Роджерса в две тысячи двенадцатом.  
Через месяц он поступил на службу в ЩИТ.  
Но из-за дальтонизма и развившейся боязни (зеленой) крови, участвовать в полноценных миссиях не мог и после того, как в две тысячи четырнадцатом выяснилось, что Гидра давно обосновалась не только в ЩИТе (сэр, ну как же так? куда же вы смотр… прошу прощения, сэр), уволился из него.  
После проведения в ЩИТе зачистки на С.Г. Роджерса вышла старший агент Н. Романофф, которой удалось убедить его стать свободным агентом-наемником. (это я посоветовала ему заняться ядами, сэр, коль с кровью у него всё так плохо).  
На жалование, в течение почти семидесяти лет начисляемое С.Г. Роджерсу, он приобрел квартиру в Бруклине, обратился к психотерапевту (для борьбы с приступами ярости), начал изучать действие ядов и наркотиков и нашел старого японца, который учит его боевым искусствам.  
Для проверки навыков С.Г. Роджерс был отправлен на три одиночных миссии.  
Все объекты были устранены в срок. Все тела были расположены в эстетически приятных позах (видимо, проснулся внутренний художник, сэр).  
В ходе проведения полицейского расследования было установлено, что смерть данных людей произошла от естественных причин.  
Улик, указывающих на присутствие в домах посторонних, найдено не было.

Заключение.

Стивен Грант Роджерс  
Кличка: Менделеев  
Пол: мужской  
Возраст: 96, фактически — 26  
Рост: 6, 4 фута (черт, как же раздражают эти дурацкие футы-дюймы! прошу прощения, сэр) (192 см).  
Цвет волос: светлый  
Цвет глаз: голубой  
Достоинства: выдающийся стратег и тактик. Силен, быстр, вынослив, жизнестоек. Мыслительные способности — улучшены. Зрение, обоняние, слух — усилены. Сверхбыстрые реакции и рефлексы. Способен нормально функционировать с несколькими огнестрельными ранениями. Быстрое исцеление и восстановление за счет метаболизма, превосходящего данные обычного человека в четыре раза.  
Умен, педантичен, параноидален (в разумных пределах, сэр), патологически честен.  
Недостатки: страдает протанопией и прогрессирующей боязнью крови. Зануден, чрезмерно патриотичен, патологически честен (да, сэр, это и недостаток тоже. бесит, сэр, иногда просто бесит). В обычной жизни склонен к соблюдению определенных ритуалов (порядок раскладывания красок, карандашей, маркеров; вставание с определенной ноги и т.п.).

Вывод: одобрен.

☆~~~☆~~~☆

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс (Баки).

Родился в Бруклине десятого марта тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого года в семье Джеймса Симуса и Винифред Алиды Барнс.  
Был старшим ребенком. После него в семье появились еще четыре сестры (ему было семь лет, сэр, когда родилась первая, и он со всеми ними нянчился. по-моему, это о многом говорит, сэр).  
Родители умерли рано, и Д.Б. Барнс растил сестер один.  
В школе учился отлично, преподавателями отмечалась особая склонность к математике.  
Работал на двух работах (но успевал по вечерам бегать на танцы и соблазнять все живое. в смысле, прямоходящее, сэр. короче, был обаятельным красавчиком, сэр).  
Во время Второй мировой Д.Б. Барнс записался в армию и стал сержантом. Потом попал в плен, где врач Гидры Арним Зола ставил над ним эксперименты, доводя до совершенства собственную формулу сыворотки суперсолдата. После освобождения союзническими войсками Д.Б. Барнс был переведен в роту снайперов (после сыворотки зрение стало исключительным), но на одном из заданий упал с движущегося поезда в пропасть и, чудом выжив, снова попал к Гидре. Там над ним продолжили проводить опыты, потерянную при падении руку заменили на металлическую и под кодовым именем Зимний Солдат начали отправлять на задания, в промежутках между ними стирая память и замораживая в криокамере.  
В две тысячи двенадцатом Д.Б. Барнсу удалось сбежать, потеряв в бою металлическую руку, и уехать в Румынию.  
В Бухаресте его нашел принц Ваканды Т’Чалла и забрал с собой, пообещав новую руку и помощь в избавлении от триггеров в обмен на незначительную услугу в Сибири.  
Из поездки в Россию Д.Б. Барнс привез белку-летягу и оставил ее в качестве домашнего животного. Назвал Пух (изначально — Винни-Пух. животное очень любит мед). (для справки: сибирская белка-летяга*. длина тела с головой — 13 см. (это мое личное лирическое отступление, сэр, поэтому я не собираюсь заморачиваться тут с дюймами. сэр.) длина хвоста — 13 см. прожорлива, ведет преимущественно ночной образ жизни, в полете** может преодолевать расстояние до 60 см. и совершать поворот на 90 градусов, притормаживая хвостом. питается почками различных лиственных пород деревьев, верхушками побегов, молодой корой и хвоей, семенами, орехами, грибами и ягодами. в холодное время года ее активность резко снижается. в спячку не впадает, но морозные дни проводит в гнезде, используя сделанные ранее запасы корма).  
В две тысячи четырнадцатом на Д.Б. Барнса вышла старший агент Н. Романофф, которой удалось убедить его стать свободным агентом-наемником. (пришлось надавить на совесть, напомнив о его выстреле в инженера. эх… прощайте бикини).  
Получив компенсацию, выплаченную после признания Д.Б. Барнса военнопленным, он приобрел квартиру в Бруклине, где и проживает в настоящее время.  
Отправления на одиночные миссии для проверки навыков не потребовалось (убедилась на личном опыте, сэр. эх. бикини… прощайте еще раз… простите, сэр, но это для любой девушки стало бы ударом).

Заключение.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс  
Кличка: Тень (отца Гамлета… ха). (нет, конечно, нет, сэр. просто Тень. вы же — американцы — не очень сильны в культурных отсылках других стран, сэр. без обид).  
Пол: мужской  
Возраст: 97, фактически — 27  
Рост: 6, 2 фута (187 см).  
Цвет волос: темный  
Цвет глаз: голубой  
Достоинства: снайпер. Превосходно владеет холодным оружием (сэр, он и ножи сам делает. мне два таки-и-их сделал… все обзавидовались. хотите, вам тоже сделает?). Силен, быстр, сообразителен, вынослив, жизнестоек. Зрение, обоняние, слух — усилены. Сверхбыстрые реакции и рефлексы. Способен нормально функционировать с несколькими огнестрельными ранениями. Быстрое исцеление и восстановление за счет метаболизма, превосходящего данные обычного человека в три раза.  
Умен, язвителен, подсознательно заботлив, параноик (в разумных пределах, сэр), интроверт.  
Недостатки: проблемы с памятью, ночные кошмары (из-за которых, скорее всего, недосыпает, а это может сказаться на выполнении миссии, но не обязательно, сэр).

Вывод: одобрен.

☆~~~☆~~~☆

Брок Рамлоу

Родился в Палермо, Италия, восемнадцатого августа тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят девятого года в семье Винченцо и Лауры Рамлоу.  
Мать умерла рано. О детстве сведений мало, известно лишь, что Б. Рамлоу был единственным ребенком.  
В семь лет отец отдал Б. Рамлоу в муниципальную школу, по окончании которой одного выпускника зачисляли в военную академию (как вы могли догадаться, сэр, он стал этим выпускником).  
Академию закончил с отличием, отслужил по контракту в армии, но, когда отец-рыбак погиб в море, уехал в Африку, где записался в иностранный легион.  
В сорок лет перебрался в Америку. Тут его пригласили в ЩИТ командиром отряда СТРАЙК.  
В том же году женился на учительнице Франческе Модильяни. Через год у них родился сын Паоло.  
В две тысячи тринадцатом под угрозой расправы с семьей был завербован Гидрой.  
В две тысячи четырнадцатом, когда стала известна правда о Гидре, Пирс начал подчищать концы и устранил и жену, и ребенка Б. Рамлоу.  
Тот хотел отомстить, но Пирс был уже мертв (спасибо, сэр).  
Когда началось обрушение Трискелиона, Б. Рамлоу находился в здании. При пожаре получил ожоги лица и тела второй степени.  
После трехмесячного курса лечения и реабилитации поселился в Бруклине (им там что, сэр, медом намазано? прошу прощения).  
После проведения зачистки в ЩИТе на Б. Рамлоу вышла старший агент Н. Романофф, которой удалось убедить его стать свободным агентом-наемником (даже давить не пришлось, сэр. воевать с Гидрой — единственное, чем он хотел заниматься).  
Отправления на одиночные миссии для проверки навыков не потребовалось. Всё было доказано еще в СТРАЙКе.

Заключение.

Брок Рамлоу  
Кличка — Кот (сам Рамлоу хотел быть Кроссбоунсом, но мне показалось, что Кот — сокращенное от «Cotto a puntino», что в переводе с итальянского — до хрустящей корочки, а также является идиомой, означающей «совершенство, превосходную степень исполнения чего-либо» — будет правильнее. сэр. мною был применен дар убеждения, и я победила. сэр).  
Пол: мужской  
Возраст: 45  
Рост: 6 футов (183 см).  
Цвет волос: темный  
Цвет глаз: карий  
Достоинства: несмотря на отсутствие сверхспособностей, является опасным бойцом. Способен нанести вред и даже уничтожить суперчеловека. Является одним из лучших мастеров ближнего боя в мире. В основном использует методы уличной борьбы.  
Обладает ловкостью, скоростью и маневренностью. Превосходный пилот и водитель. Владеет навыками стрельбы, имеет некоторый опыт в областях пыток и управления сознанием. Как правило, вооружен огнестрельным оружием, электрошоковыми дубинками, гранатами.  
Умен, язвителен.  
Испытывает особое пристрастие к устроению масштабных аварий, крушений, взрывов (короче, человек-праздник, сэр).  
Недостатки: неуравновешен, вспыльчив, горяч, с трудом подчиняется приказам, с которыми не согласен.

Вывод: одобрен.

☆~~~☆~~~☆

(P.S. лучших наемников у нас еще не было, сэр).

«я в тебе не сомневался, Романофф»

«а я что говорил? лучшая девочка в мире!»

«Бартон, это сверхсекретные документы». Н. Фьюри

«какие, какие?» Э.Э. Старк

«Наташа, это что за проходной двор?» Н.Фьюри

(я разберусь, сэр).

(да, и еще… для производства оборудования и экипировки рекомендую подключить Старка)

«он и без тебя подключился»

(прошу прощения, сэр)

«а что вы хотели, я же гений»

«Тони не зли их. Шпионов очень опас… ой, Нат, больно…» К.Ф. Бартон

**Author's Note:**

> [* Сибирская белка-летяга](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1snG7sPrf0G_5nZaPtoAjPBSglKV2w0Oy/view?usp=drivesdk/)   
>  [** Сибирская белка-летяга в полете](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1stKrqu_ZzOK6pxWh2nOM7lgH0r6E1VOC/view?usp=drivesdk/)   
> 


End file.
